divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Bujzell
Buzjell The Buzjell are an extraordinary species created by Eurysthenes in a mirror of its' Conclusions. In summary, they fulfill these in the following ways: Conclusion 1: Beauty is Deception. Their beautiful skin and appearance makes them highly attractive to other species, but it hides teeth. Conclusion 2: Power is Temporary. They have a somewhat short lifespan despite their otherwise formidable list of virtues. Conclusion 3: Comfort is Diminishing. They have a natural restlessness which manifests not only physically, but socially. They find no joy in stable interpersonal or political relationships, and naturally seek to destabilise anything and everything in order to grow individually. Appearance They have a fairly tall and lanky humanoid morphology. The key differences lie in the legs, which taper to a point; the hair, which is a mass of tendrils; the skin, which is a shining gold colour and covered in chitin plates; the face, which has a small and flat nose, no mouth, and fly-like eyes; and sex, of which there is none. Key Differences The teeth must be addressed. There are thousands of teeth within one Bujzell, woven into muscle, blood, bone, and other tissues. A mouth may be opened anywhere there is skin, revealing many of these vicious shredding implements. They pour out of serious wounds almost as quickly as blood, and are surely a defining feature. Next, the chitin should be explained. Each Bujzell has plates of chitin 2-3 centimeters thick that shine similarly to bronze. They can be chipped or chiseled away to encourage regrowth in certain directions. Many choose to do this to form pleasing aesthetic formations, but fighters may find themselves wanting to do this for more practical reasons. The chitin can be grown in armour-like formations that will provide decent protection, especially from cuts. In exchange, they have fewer places to open mouths the more chitin they have. Finally, they have a nearly ethereal beauty that causes everything to just pay a little more attention to them. This serves well for persuading or seducing people, but very poorly for trying to remain hidden or avoid people. Reproduction, Childhood, Growth, and Life As there are no sexes for the Bujzell, reproduction comes into question. Simply put, more are grown via planting body parts. These parts take about a week to sprout, and from the moment of sprouting, can take up to a month to grow into Infanthood, where they can detach themselves from the ground. As infants, Bujzell have far softer chitin and fewer teeth, still having to grow them in. They mature in about one week. After full maturation, they live for a maximum of forty years, though they haven't existed for long enough for anyone to reach that threshold yet. Heroes are an exception. They have been blessed with Divine Might, and can surpass this limit. Also note that the part that was planted somewhat determines the features of the new Bujzell. If one plants chitin, one will grow with more chitin; if one plants a tooth, one will grow with more teeth, etc. Culture, Geographical Location, and Politics Currently, the Bujzell are located on the beach of a small cove surrounded by jungle on Para. They have a primarily role based culture, where everyone fills a need of the community. Examples of this are Storyteller, Hunter, Firekeeper, and Builder, though many more exist. They're led by communal decision, currently. There isn't enough population to warrant a centralised government. However, Zisqe's opinion is usually regarded quite highly, being the most experienced. Category:Life